Her Favorite Time
by joedan84
Summary: "You have a beautiful voice," Clark said, looking down at her. They stopped dancing as the last note played, but neither moved out of each other's arms.


Started and Finished: April 21, 2003

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Visitor

Pairing: Clark/Lana

Rating: PG

Category: Romance

Spoilers: None

Summary: "You have a beautiful voice," Clark said, looking down at her. They stopped dancing as the last note played, but neither moved out of each other's arms.

Disclaimer: I do not own, or operate heavy machinery or any part of Smallville.

Author's Note: This is a challenge fic from Peggy. To write a fic around the song "Who I Am" by Jessica Andrews. Hope I did it justice, Peggy.

****

Her Favorite Time

Lana sighed as the last customer left the Talon for the night. It had been a long, crowded day. She glanced at the door once more, before popping a CD into the stereo. She grinned as one of her favorite songs wafted across the room. She started to sing along with the lyrics.

"If I live to be a hundred and never see the seven wonders, that'll be alright. If I don't make it to the big leagues, if I never win a Grammy, I'm gonna be just fine, 'cause I know exactly who I am," she sang, setting the chairs onto the tables.

"I am Rosemary's granddaughter. The spitting image of my father. And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan. Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy, but I've got friends who love me. And they know just where I stand. It's all a part of me, and that's who I am." As she set the last chair on the table she spun in a circle, laughing before starting the next verse.

"So when I make big mistake, when I fall flat on my face, I know I'll be alright. Should my tender heart be broken I will cry those teardrops knowin', I will be just fine. 'Cause nothin' changes who I am." Lana started to dance around the tables, twirling herself with a grin. This time right after everyone left was always her favorite. When the Talon was hers, and she could do whatever she liked. She twirled again, coming nose to chest with Clark.

Clark blushed. "Hey, Lana. Having fun?" he asked.

Lana nodded, still smiling. She wiggled her eyebrows at him before continuing to sing. "I am Rosemary's granddaughter. The spitting image of my father. And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan. Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy, but I've got friends who love me. And they know just where I stand. It's all a part of me, and that's who I am."

Clark's grin matched Lana's as he took her hand, bringing it over her head to spin her around once. Lana laughed as they began to dance.

"I'm a saint and I'm a sinner. I'm a loser, I'm a winner. I'm am steady and unstable. I am young but I'm able," she sang through her laughter as she and Clark danced around the Talon.

Clark smiled silently, laughing when Lana did. He kept his eyes trained on her as she finished the song.

"I am Rosemary's granddaughter. The spitting image of my father. And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan. Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy, but I've got friends who love me. And they know just where I stand. It's all a part of me, and that's who I am." Lana's eyes sparkled as she looked up at Clark, before repeating the chorus once more to end the song. "I am Rosemary's granddaughter. The spitting image of my father. And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan. Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy, but I've got friends who love me. And they know just where I stand. It's all a part of me, and that's who I am."

"You have a beautiful voice," Clark said, looking down at her. They stopped dancing as the last note played, but neither moved out of each other's arms.

Lana smiled sweetly. "Thank you. Where did you learn to dance like that?"

Clark blushed harder. "Mom."

"It was fun," Lana replied. On instinct she raised up to press her lips to Clark's.

Clark's eyes widened in surprise before he relaxed into the kiss, pulling her more tightly to him.

Lana pulled back a moment later, pressing her forehead to Clark's. "You should come by more often after everyone leaves," she whispered, her mouth inches from his.

"I will," he said, tilting his head to continue the kiss.

Lana pulled back with a grin, moving to reset the song to play again. She held her hand out to Clark. "Again?" she asked, her eyes shining.

Clark grinned, taking her hand and spinning her out, then back in as she began to sing again.


End file.
